My Sweet Princess
by Ganon XD
Summary: So what does Sheik want for Valentine's Day? - Rated E for everyone lol Sheik and Peach cuteness.


**This is a little Sheik x Peach 1-chapter story I wanted to dedicate to my sweet girlfriend on Valentine's Day, but was too impatiant to wait one more day, so I updated the day before. XDDD ilulapb! X333 **

**Hope you like it ;3**

* * *

_Valentines Day. _Sheik thought acidly. _Freakin. Valentines. Day. It's completely and utterly pointless in every way! And I don't understand how so many idiots can, can fall for that __**cheesy**__, last-minute-because-I-don't-really-care Valentines present from stupid _men_! _

Sheik glared intensely at the fluffy, pink stuffed bear that held cheap heart shaped candies and had little glittery hearts spelling "I love you" on it like it was beyond the most disgusting thing in the entire world.

Sheik sighed in a way that almost sounded defeated. _And yet … _Sheik's deep, ruby red eyes wondered over to Peach sitting on the floor in front of a huge stuffed pink puppy, hugging and loving on it and giggling nonstop. _I've somehow stumbled in here with the most precious woman in the world … and I'm actually thinking … _

She was of course completely oblivious to Sheik's obvious disgust earlier about being in that part of the store that was covered in shiny, glittery, pink and red, Valentines Day galore decorations, gifts, and sweets. Peach fit in perfectly, since she was almost 100% pink anyway and she had such a sweet, caring air about her it was almost irresistible.

Sheik, on the other hand, who was covered head to foot in a dark blue and gray slim suit, with a half hidden face, and had the natural aura of chilling and possibly killing anything around him … well, for him, not so much.

Sure, Sheik knew that if he had actually transformed into his natural form as Zelda, _she_ would easily be looked over and would have no problems fitting in, unlike Sheik, who was an easy target to pick out and stare at oddly, especially in broad day light!

Manly, all around bad ass, Sheik in the pinkest part of the whole store.

(Any other time, this would be hilarious)

Sheik also knew that if he _had _transformed into Zelda while he walked around with Peach on _Valentines Day_, of all days, those stupid, idiots at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion – and everywhere else in this town - would be all **over **Peach. She was so cute and ditzy; it was like she was practically wearing a flashing neon sigh saying, "grab me". And _Zelda_ technically couldn't do much about it; since she would be playing the innocent role as "best friend and nothing else" like she usually does and hates so much.

However, being Zelda on Valentines Day was **not **going to cut it. _Sheik_, again, manly buff bad ass Sheik, was intimidating enough to just _look _at, let alone fight, which automatically meant sudden death followed. So of course, Sheik would be the one to escort the little cutie all around town on Valentines Day. Fortunately for those fools, all the people around knew better than to go anywhere _near_ Peach while Sheik stood protectively beside her. Unless they were looking for an easy suicide, then yea, go ahead and try to hit on Peach while Sheik was around.

"Sheik! Sheik!" Peach called in a high, but almost quiet, voice, bringing Sheik back down to earth and away from his thoughts "Look at this little Raccoon Doll! It's the softest baby in the universe!" Peach was so excited that you could literally see the hearts swirling around her head and in her eyes. Or was it because Sheik has been in that part of the store for too long and was becoming delirious from Valentines? Possibly.

Then the cute Princess was giggling even more when she pressed the paw of the little electronic bear next to her and it started to move and sing, automatically forgetting that she'd called to Sheik in her excited-ness. Sheik simply smiled, though it was hidden behind the wrapped cloth around his face, you could still see it in his red eyes, burning purely joyful for the little Princes' happiness.

Then Sheik's eyes wondered down to the rest of Peach as she sat on the floor and _Zelda _had to remind herself that she was Sheik right now and although she told herself to watch Peach like a hawk, she didn't mean _that _strictly.

Funny how having two identities kinda made Zelda feel like she had two personalities at times. Actually, it felt like she was literally two different people entirely. They just so happen to be in the same body and she has complete control of both of them … well, most the time. Though it's not that being around Peach wasn't nearly as bad when she was in Zelda form, because she had deep feelings for her on both sides, but when she was Sheik, well, her desire for Peach somewhat intensifies.

Which made the manly buff bad ass turn two shades of red despite his manly buff bad ass-ness.

_Ok … oh… k. I can do this. _Sheik repeated in his mind trying to ready himself for the rest of the very long day.

About 15 minutes later, and to Sheik's relief, Peach's attention span had broken off from the store they were currently in so she and Sheik left to walk down the streets outside of the Super Smash Bros. Mansion. No matter how many times the people of the small town saw Sheik, Peach, or any other guest of the Mansion, everyone always managed to show up and gawk at them or stare at them when they saw them. Most the time it was just a fan-for-the-heroes kinda thing, but other times there were people who resented them, lowlifes who were jealous, etc.

So while being Sheik did have it's advantages of warding off the bad guys from getting too close to Peach, just like before, being Sheik also draws in a lot of unwanted attention. Sheik sighed as he walked next to Peach. _Oh well. I won't let any dumbass around hurt my Peach no matter how many are looking. _

Sheik walked with a reserved, indifferent expression as always, hiding any and all signs of human emotion as much as possible (which was pretty impressive since there was definitely a very female, very bossy, very human, Princess Zelda in there somewhere). All the while listening to Peach's every word with true interest in every little detail; he couldn't get enough of Peach.

One sentence in particular really caught his attention. "I know you don't like Valentine's Day, Sheik but still, there must be something you like about it. Is there something I could get you?" Peach asked as Sheik walked loyally beside her.

Sheik's gaze shifted unnoticeably to the ground. _You. _"Nothing I can really think of off hand, Peach," Sheik said, forced to play the roll as nonchalant Sheik, "you're a real sweetie though for thinking of me."

Sheik grinned and laughed once as he looked up to see Peach looking at him with confusion before realizing that Sheik had called her a sweetie then, of course, her face burned bright pink. "No I'm not." Peach turned away, though she was smiling too, no doubt because she had made Sheik laugh, which she loved to do, even if they were just friends and she had no idea how Sheik felt. Though the little Princess composed herself enough to persist. "Oh, but there must be something you like, even the tiniest bit, Please tell me Sheik, please?"

Adorable and begging for Sheik. Two things Sheik could **not** resist. "Oh, alright." Sheik sighed and Peach clapped her hands together happily, waiting for Sheik's answer, sincerely anxious. Sheik couldn't stand looking at such a cute face any more; his resolve would vanish entirely. So instead he looked at the ground. "Well I … I guess it's not really considered something you'd get for Valentine's Day," _Don't say you, don't say you, don't say you. _Sheik's subconscious chided. Though, Zelda's girly side leaked out slightly as she said, "But I think that a red sash … would be a nice Valentine's present. So I could wrap it around my waist as Sheik … and maybe a scarf when I'm the other, I-I don't know." He looked to his right, away from the gaze he knew was on him.

To Peach's curious surprise, she could see Sheik's tan skin turn a deep shade of red on his slightly exposed face before he turned to look away.

It was quiet for a moment, which surprised Sheik since he thought that Peach would surely laugh at how ridiculous that answer was. Curiosity got the best of him however and he turned to look at Peach. This made Sheik turn even redder, because Peach wasn't laughing, she was smiling at Sheik so warmly it could've easily burned. "Oh that's such a good idea, Sheik!" Even more surprising, she ended it there and walked ahead, obviously trying not to be as extremely excited as she wanted to be for Sheik's sake.

Sheik composed himself (he does that a lot) and smiled too. "You really are a sweetie." He smiled even more when Peach ducked a little, obviously blushing too.

As they walked together down the street, they wondered into various stores, all of them pink, and everyone always staring straight at Sheik. He'd gotten used to it though, and being with Peach for so long on Valentine's Day was definitely worth being stared at, he decided.

Then Peach led the way to her 2nd favorite part in the whole town besides the pet store, which was the park. The locals were about to set off the Valentine's Day firework show that Peach looked forward to ever since they first arrived at the Mansion. _The one town that the Mansion lives in would of course be the one town I've ever heard of in the entire __**world**__ that displays a freaking firework show for Valentine's Day. Of course. _Sheik sighed, but Peach was too preoccupied with setting up the (yes you guessed it) pink blanked and adorable white china ware for a classic picnic set up.

Sheik, through it all, had somehow managed to control himself throughout the picnic, probably because Peach's tea was almost as irresistible as she was. Almost.

The night grew blacker and finally the fireworks blazed in the sky. They watched the fireworks burn bright in the sky, illuminating the trees and people with color. Though, Sheik found himself paying more attention to something much more beautiful than the bright lights above.

Sheik smiled warmly as he watched Peach skip up the street on their way home. Her golden hair swayed in the swift breeze, along with her long pink dress that wrapped tight around her tiny waist and flowed to the ground around her.

Sheik shook his head and blinked repeatedly. _Damnit Sheik – I mean, Zelda! Get a hold of yourself … both of you! _Sheik almost sighed aloud. _God, I really am loosing my mind. Listen to this, I'm arguing with myself. _He really did sigh that time and shook his head.

Peach was smiling, still radiating happiness from the firework's show, when she spun around to giggle at Sheik. "Sheik! Sheik! You think we could, um, stop and you know, get some ice cream?" Peach hinted hopefully, entirely sweet. She was trying so hard not to be extremely excited because she knew that both Sheik or Zelda, in this case it didn't matter which, weren't the most excited of people, entirely unlike her, who got excited if even a tiny snail slivered a little further down some random rock it had been on for hours.

And on Valentine's Day - a day that was pretty much solely dedicated to all that is sweet, pink, fluffy, lovey-dovey and beyond - … well, the little darling could hardly contain herself she was so happy.

Had she known that Sheik absolutely _adored_ and could barely resist Peach when she was so completely excited and cute, Peach would've unleashed her full excited potential without a moment's hesitation. But as it were, she didn't know that, and Sheik did a very, very good job of hiding how much he really liked it.

"Hm…" Sheik mumbled and grinned to himself when he looked over to Peach holding her hands together and looking up at him, innocently pleading. "Well I guess I don't mind taking a trip to the ice cream shop." Sheik said nonchalantly, looking down at her with a half open red eye and grinning automatically when he saw the cute look on Peach's face.

"Oh! Thank you so, so, so much Zel--Sheik!" Peach corrected herself with a stutter, blushing in embarrassment, but quickly replaced the embarrassment with sheer excitement. Peach also tried hard not to call Sheik Zelda when she was in Sheik form and visa versa because she knew that it would obviously cause confusion and maybe a little chaos in the Mansion, since no one else but little Peach knew the truth behind Zelda's disguise as Sheik.

_Ha. I still can't get over how ironic that is; of course _she_ would_ _be the only person in the whole mansion that knew my identities—_Sheik's sarcasm broke off mid thought when Peach had suddenly jumped up to wrap her arms around Sheik's slender but powerful chest in a friendly, warm hug. Since she was a good two or three inches shorter, Peach's head only came up to Sheik's neck.

"Oh! I'm so excited, I'm so excited! Do you like ice cream Sheik? … Sheik?"

It was a simple hug and it would've been quick if Sheik had responded like he should've; a simple hug in return or a gentle push away like any other normal friend would. At least, this was of course what Peach had expected from her (currently manly) friend. Instead though, Sheik had done something very un-Sheiklike.

Sheik was unable to control himself when Peach had cut the short distance between them that had already tempted him so much before. Now Peach was subconsciously nuzzling the side of her little face into Sheik's chest, purely innocent, wonderfully adorable, and amazingly, finally just right in Sheik's arms.

The moment that Zelda had wanted for so long, regardless if she was the Princess or the Sheikah. Always she has wanted to finally find the loophole in time where she, Peach's "best friend", would finally fill the distance between them and expand their friendship to more than any simple friendship alone could handle.

So of course, Sheik ignored that annoying conscious in the back of his head telling him "to be careful damnit", and instead he wrapped his arms around his sweet Princess. And to Sheik's epitome of greatness, Peach squeaked and Sheik could practically _feel_ Peach's cheeks burning into his blue suit. _She's so … warm. So tiny … so perfect. _Sheik found himself lost in his own mind as he held the back of Peach's head and the small of her back as tight as he could to himself without crushing her, which of course would never do.

The moment Zelda had been waiting for was **exactly** the kind of ever-lasting moment of bliss she had dreamed of all along. All she could think of was the little Princess nice and snug to her body and in her arms. It was amazing. She was amazing.

Then the bliss turned to a terrifying chill as reality set back in and she realized that Peach was in Sheik's arms, in _Zelda's _arms, and she knew exactly who's arms she was in, and didn't say anything. She didn't resist the hug true enough, but she didn't move at all as Sheik held her so tenderly, too carefully and too romantically to be a 'simple hug'.

Sheik quickly – too quickly than Sheik ever wanted – released his hold on Peach and backed two steps away expecting shock, expecting a hurt, painful expression on the little Princess's face that Sheik would never forgive himself for being responsible for putting there.

Though of course, Peach surprised him as always. She was shocked, but she wasn't scared. Her face was twisted with a little confusion, but not mangled with pain or hurt. But when she looked up at Sheik, she wasn't smiling, her mouth was hung open with a confused "o" and her cheeks were still burning bright pink from before.

Sheik didn't even bother composing his thoughts and tried to explain something he's felt for so long and has never explained to anyone before. "I … I, uh…" Though, Sheik couldn't speak either.

Just when Zelda was about to freak out in her mind and in doing so make Sheik run around like a crazy person in front of everyone, Peach took out a small bag in her purse, took two steps closer to Sheik, and held out the present to Sheik with both hands. "I um… I-I, happy Valentine's Day Sheik." Peach said, cheeks blazing pink at full blast, and eyes looking up at Sheik with nothing but hope that he would accept the present and confusion about what just happened.

Sheik was just as confused as she was this time. _But, but, but… _Sheik shook his head then took a deep breath and then the present. Sheik's eyes never left Peach's, which were locked on his red ones, until he had to actually look down at the present. And then his subconscious was finally speechless as he stared down at the red sash, very surprised.

"Peach…" He said, unfolding the velvet red sash, which was as smooth and blood red as Sheik's eyes. "When did you…?" He couldn't finish it, speechless.

"I um … well, we did stop at a few stores before the fireworks and you looked really distracted and all so I um…" She couldn't finish either.

After another minute, Sheik was finally able to move and smiled as he wrapped the smooth red sash around his waist. Peach smiled. "I-it looks really good on you, Sheik." She said, blushing insanely.

Sheik looked up, still smiling. "Close you're eyes." He said, and Peach cocked her head to the side, confused, but obeyed none the less.

"Now, hold out you're hands…" Just then Peach felt a small box in her hands. "Now open them." When she opened her eyes she saw the small, long box in her hands and opened it curiously. She gasped. "Sheik…!" She said shocked, but in a whisper. In the small box was a thin, silver chain, and in the middle was a silver heart shaped with tiny, shiny heart shaped diamonds.

Before she even knew what to say, Sheik had walked behind her and picked the diamond necklace up and carefully placed it around her exposed neck, fastening it. "Beautiful."

"S-Sheik, you didn't have to…" She was blushing wildly and fiddling with the long silver necklace, a little dizzy from Sheik being so close to her again.

"Neither did you." Just as Peach looked up Sheik leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her eyes went wide with more shock, but then they closed shut as she kissed him back.

Peach wrapped her arms around Sheik's shoulders as Sheik wrapped his arms around Peach's waist, still kissing.

Happy Valentine's Day, my Princess.


End file.
